User blog:XD1/The X-Files Collector Set On Blu-ray December 8
“The X-Files” – The Collector’s Set to explode onto Blu-ray™ for the first time December 8 with more than 23 hours of content across all nine seasons LOS ANGELES, Calif. (October 8, 2015) The truth is out there... and now it can be found in its entirety when Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment exposes the complete world of “The X-Files” on Blu-ray for the first time – just ahead of the event series premiere Sunday, January 24, 2016. “THE X-FILES” THE COLLECTOR’S SET – featuring a slot for the upcoming six-episode event series – releases on December 8, giving fans the chance to own a piece of television history and one of the year’s must-have giftset collections. Fans can also purchase each season individually on Blu-ray on December 8. Since its inception in 1993, “The X-Files” has remained a worldwide phenomenon, garnering a loyal cult following, 16 Emmys® and five Golden Globes® Awards, including “Best Dramatic TV Series” during its nine-season run. Now for the first time, all nine exhilarating, groundbreaking seasons of “THE X-FILES,” along with special features, can be yours to own on Blu-ray! Although they began as reluctant partners, FBI special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully (Golden Globe® winners David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson) ultimately form a powerful bond as they struggle to unravel deadly conspiracies and solve paranormal mysteries. “THE X-FILES” THE COLLECTOR’S SET features more than 23 hours of content across all nine seasons – perfect for catching up on the series before the new event series airs. Relive all the mythology, conspiracy theories with special features, including behind-the-scenes featurettes, and commentaries by executive producer Chris Carter (“Millennium,” “Harsh Realm”), R.W. Goodwin, Rob Bowman, Kim Manners, Frank Spotnitz, Robert Patrick and Rod Hardy. Fans can pre-order the collection and individual seasons at www.x-filesblu-ray.com. “THE X-FILES” – THE COLLECTOR’S SET SPECIAL FEATURES Season One *Series Intro by Frank Spotnitz *Chris Carter Talks About Season 1 *Deleted Scenes *International Clips *Deep Throat: Audio Commentary by Chris Carter *Erlenmeyer Flask: Audio Commentary by R.W. Goodwin *Special Effects Clip From Fallen Angel *Documentary: “The Truth About Season 1” Season Two *Deleted Scenes *Chris Carter Talks About Season 2 *Humbug *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Two” *Duane Barry: Audio Commentary by Chris Carter *End Games: Audio Commentary by Frank Spotnitz *Anasazi: Audio Commentary by R.W. Goodwin Season Three *Deleted Scenes (w/optional commentary by Chris Carter) *Chris Carter Talks About Season 3 *International Clips *Special Effects with Commentary by Mat Beck *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Three” *Threads of Mythology: Abduction *Talitha Cuma: Audio Commentary by R.W. Goodwin Season Four *Deleted Scenes *Extended Scenes *Special Effects with Commentary by Paul Rabwin *Deleted Scenes (w/optional commentary by Chris Carter) *Tunguska – Interview With Chris Carter *Paper Hearts – Interview with Vince Gilligan *Memento Mori: Audio Commentary by Rob Bowman *Introduction to Memento Mori by Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz *Max: Audio Commentary by Kim Manners *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Four” Season Five *International Clips *Deleted Scenes (w/optional commentary by Chris Carter) *Special Effects with Commentary by Paul Rabwin *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Five” *Threads of Mythology: Black Oil *FX Featurette *Introduction to The Post-Modern Prometheus by Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz *Patient X: Audio Commentary by Kim Manners *The Red and the Black: Audio Commentary by Chris Carter *The Post Modern Prometheus: Audio Commentary by Chris Carter *The Pine Bluff Variant: Audio Commentary by John Shiban Season Six *Special Effects with Commentary by Paul Rabwin *Deleted Scenes (w/optional commentary by Frank Spotnitz) *International Clips *Two Fathers: Audio Commentary by Kim Manners *One Son: Audio Commentary by Frank Spotnitz *Triangle: Audio Commentary by Chris Carter *Introduction to Milagro by Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz *X-Files Profiles: Cigarette-Smoking Man *Featurette on Season Six *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Six” Season Seven *Deleted scenes (w/optional commentary by Chris Carter) *Special effects sequences with commentary by Paul Rabwin *International Clips *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Seven” Behind-the-Scenes featurette *X-Files Profiles: A.D. Skinner and Samantha Mulder *Closure: Audio Commentary by Kim Manners *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Seven” Season Eight *Special Effects by Mat Beck with Commentary by Paul Rabwin *International Clips *Deleted scenes (w/optional commentary by Frank Spotnitz and John Shiban) *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Eight” *Deleted Scenes with Optional Commentary by Chris Carter *Threads of Mythology: Colonization *X-Files Profiles *Within: Commentary by Kim Manners and Robert Patrick *Deadalive: Commentary by Frank Spotnitz *Vienen: Commentary by Rod Hardy Season Nine *Deleted scenes (w/optional commentary by Frank Spotnitz) *Special Effects by Mat Beck with Commentary by Paul Rabwin *International Clips *Audio Commentary by Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz, Kim Manners *Documentary: “The Truth About Season Nine” *“The Making of ‘The Truth’” *“Secrets of The X-Files” *“Tribute to The X-Files” *Threads of Mythology: Super Soldiers *X-Files Profiles *Reflections on the Truth Featurette *Wonder Con Panel “THE X-FILES” – THE COLLECTOR’S SET BLU-RAY DETAILS :Street Date: December 8, 2015 :Prebook Date: November 4, 2015 :Screen Format: Widescreen 16:9 (1.78:1) :Audio: English 5.1 DTS-HD-MA; Spanish / French 2.0 Surround DD :Subtitles: English SDH / French / Spanish :Total Run Time: 151 hours & 11 minutes :U.S. Rating: TV-14 :Closed Captioned: English SDH __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts